


A Surprise Party

by deanmon1967



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon1967/pseuds/deanmon1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz plans a little party for Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel of course own the rights to these characters. I just got the idea from the video of Simmons birthday that Fitz threw for her. Honestly i'm just some Fitzsimmons trash so enjoy!

"Fitz, are you in here?" Simmons said loudly, peeking her head into the lab. When she got no response she sighed and tried the next door. Simmons hadn't been able to find Fitz all morning and whenever she had asked another member of the team, they made up some silly excuse and left abruptly."Oh Fitz, she muttered under her breath,"What are you up to?" When the next few rooms were also empty, she decided to head to the kitchen to make some lunch. Jemma had planned on making Fitz a sandwich along with her own lunch but he was nowhere to be found. She wandered around the S.H.I.E.L.D base a few minutes longer before making her way to the kitchen. But when she was about to push open the door, she heard a loud voice call her name down the deserted hall,

"Simmons!" she turned to see Bobbi sprinting down the hall after her. "I was wondering if you could help me analyze some samples? Its been a while and I seem to need some practice."  
Yeah sure," Simmons said brightly," I don't really have any other work today."

"Thanks, I could really use a second pair of eyes. I've been working all morning but nothing is really getting done."

"Oh, really? I was just in the lab and I didn't see you." Simmons asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"No I was there maybe you didn't see me because I was hunched over behind some lab equipment." Simmons nodded slowly, unsure if she believed what Bobbi was telling her.

 

About half an hour later, Simmons was still explaining to Bobbi how she figured out the sample was just a little dust,"See when you look here," She said gesturing to the microscope,"You can tell that-" she started before Bobbi cut her off. 

"You know I actually think I've got it now," Bobbi said quickly," Thanks. You know i'm feeling a little hungry wanna grab some lunch?" Jemma nodded slowly before following Bobbi down the hallway.

"Are you sure you get it? I hadn't finished explaining." she said still confused why Bobbi had interrupted so abruptly. 

"Oh yeah I've totally got it I just needed a little refresher." Bobbi walked so quickly down the hall that Simmons had to speed up to catch up with her. "I've been doing extra training sessions recently will May to try and get through my knee injury. They've been leaving me feeling pretty hungry."Simmons laughed before responding seriously,

"Make sure to take it easy, wouldn't want to tear any stitches." She said sternly to her. When they reached the kitchen door, Bobbi grabbed her arm and pushed her in before her. SImmons looked back at the other girl in confusion when she noticed the tables ladened with cake and soda. "What's going-" Simmons started 

"Happy Birthday!" She looked up in surprise as Fitz, Daisy, Hunter, and the rest of the team jumped up from behind the kitchen island.

"Happy Birthday Jemma," Fitz says again as he walks over to her.

"But Fitz wait it inst even my birthday?" she says still confused,

"Well we decided-" Fitz began before Daisy interjected to say,

"Fitz decided." The corners of Fitz's mouth turned down like he was trying not to smile.

"I decided that since you are going to be away visiting your parents for your birthday we could throw you a little surprise party." He smiled awkwardly as he looked up at her. 

"Oh Fitz," she said pulling him into a hug,"You went through all this trouble for me?"

"Of course Jemma," He said simply as they stepped apart. They still stood very close together in silence before Simmons noticed that the cake was strangely TARDIS shaped. 

"Wait Fitz is that a TARDIS cake?" Simmons said her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah I saw a picture of it online and thought you'd like it." He said, "Daisy and I spent the morning baking it and I think it turned out pretty well." Daisy had glanced over at the sound of her name and began making her way over to where the two of them stood.

"Yeah Fitz and I spent our morning slaving away in the kitchen while we had everyone else keeping an eye on you to make sure you didn't try to come into the kitchen." Daisy added.

"Ohhh," said Simmons, "That's why Bobbi was acting so oddly earlier." Daisy nodded.

"Ready to cut the cake?" Daisy asked suddenly, "I'm excited to taste the cake that Fitz and I put our blood, sweat, and tears into." Jemma nodded excitedly and hurried off with Daisy. Fitz watched them hurry over to the cake and Simmons pointing at it excitedly before pulling out her phone to take a photo. Fitz was so caught up in watching the girls he hadn't noticed Hunter come to stand beside him.

"Nice job mate," Hunter said grinning, "You've definitely got her." Fitz looked up at Hunter and grinned.

"Thanks."


End file.
